


Labyrinth

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho is an amnesic. What is the reason behind the incident that triggered his memory lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to mimi_kamenashi for helping me beta-ed the fic! *hugs*

 

I try to open my eyes but the light that peeks through my eyelids is bright and it hurts my eyes. I strain them and then I notice a face looking at me with worried expression. I look around, everything is white and too strange for me.

“Where – am – I?” I manage to say as I look at the worry looking man.

“You’re in the hospital. Are – are you okay?”

I nod but there’s something strange. My mind is blank. It’s like a piece of white cloth. I stare at the man again with a frown.

“Who – who am I?” I ask and I could clearly see that he is shocked with the question. A moment later, he goes to get something and came back with a thing that looks like a wallet. He takes out a card from it and hands it to me.

“Sakurai Sho?” I said as I stare at the identity card that he has given to me.

“It is the only thing that is left in your wallet. You’ve been unconscious for a week now. I found you lying down on the road side”

I nod and thank him while my mind keeps wondering about my identity. I feel like a newly born man without any memory at all. Everything is empty and confusing too.

“Sakurai-san”

I look at the man – or rather my savior. He introduces himself as Matsumoto Jun and tells me that he is a doctor at the hospital. He also promises that he would do everything he can in order to help me regain my memory. He told me to sleep once he had checked on my condition and finds nothing to worry about.

**********************************************

I walk towards the hospital’s rooftop and stare at the scenery. My mind is empty but I can’t stop thinking about myself. All kinds of questions keep popping on in my mind and it annoys me that I don’t have the answers for all of them. I let out a heavy sigh as I sit on the bench and stare at the vast sky. Somehow, I feel like I am no different from a newborn baby, the only different is our size. I have zero knowledge of who I am and everything that has happened to me. Matsumoto-sensei told me that he found me on the road side and I am curious to know the reason why I was there in the first place.

“I’ve been looking for you”

I turn around when I heard the voice [behind me] and my eyes met with Matsumoto-sensei’s gaze. He walks towards me and sits on my side.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Empty” I say and notice that he was looking at me. He smiles and I can’t help but smile back at him.

“Be patient. Soon, you’ll regain your memory”

“I hope so” I whisper as I stare at the sky again. The truth is that I am afraid of the future. What would happen to me? Where can I go since I have no memory about myself and I don’t know anybody besides Matsumoto-sensei? Thinking about all the things that would or could happen, make me want to regain my memory as soon as possible. ************************************************

Matsumoto-sensei has asked me to stay with him until I regain my memory. Since I don’t want to be regarded as a freeloader, I’ve decided to work part time at the bookstore that is situated across Matsumoto-sensei’s apartment. Honestly, I am really enjoying my time right now. Living with Matsumoto-sensei or Jun, as he insists me to call him is comfortable. Jun and me are similar in certain areas, we would talk until late night whenever he has some spare time despite his busy schedule at the hospital. Sometimes, he would visit me at the bookstore and we would go out for lunch break together.

“Sho-chan, the book that MatsuJun ordered last week has arrived” Nino – the bookstore’s owner says.

“Okay. You can give it to me afterwards”

“Eh? Your boyfriend is not coming?”

I roll my eyes at Nino’s teasing comment.

“He’s not my boyfriend. And no, he’s not coming. Jun has to work late tonight” I reply as I rearrange the magazines on the rack. My eyes and hands stop at one of the magazine. The figure on the cover looks oddly familiar. I stare at it for awhile. My brain keeps on thinking the odd familiar feeling I have towards the man on the cover.

“Nino, do you know this man?” I show the magazine at him. Nino who was working on some invoices, walks towards me and looks at the magazine.

“He’s Sakurai Shin – a successful businessman and the owner of the Sakurai Holdings – one of the biggest companies in Japan. What’s wrong, Sho-chan?”

I shake my head and put the magazine back at the rack. _Sakurai Shin_ – somehow that name sounds so familiar. My instinct tells me that the man – Sakurai Shin is one of the keys to my lost memory.

***************************************************

That night, I wait for Jun to come home from hospital. I need to talk to him. Besides, my head has been throbbing with pain ever since I noticed the magazine. When Jun comes home, he is surprised to see me waiting for him in the living room.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, as if he could tell that something is not right. I pick the magazine that I have bought earlier and show it to him. Jun frowns and then he stares at me in confusion. I tell him about the familiarity that I feel about Sakurai Shin.

“I’ll try asking my friend about this. He’s working there. Perhaps he knows something”

I bid good night to Jun and go into my room after he has given me some aspirin since I tell him about the headache.

*************************************

I look around the dark but I couldn’t see anybody. I am alone in the darkness. A moment later, I hear a loud scream and then I’ve been chased by lots of people. I run as fast as I can to escape from them. Out of the blue, a figure appears in front of me and stops me from running any further. He is holding a knife as he walks towards me in a slow manner.

“I’m sorry, pretty boy. It’s your father’s wish” he said as he stabs the knife into me.

“Sho!”

Jun’s voice wakes me up. My eyes meet hisand I can see the worry sparkle in them and somehow it reminds me of the first time I see those pretty eyes.

“Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep” he asks warily. I realize that I am sweating. I look at him in confusion.

“What happened?”

“You were tossing and screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?” Jun asks as he sat beside me on the bed. I nod hesitantly. I look at his eyes and tell him about the dream that I had. Jun frowns and he seems like he is in a deep thought before he gets up and goes out of the room – leaving me in confusion. A moment later, he’s back with his laptop. He types something and a moment later, he shows me the laptop – or rather the thing that he has typed before.

“Isn’t this Sakurai Shin?” My eyes are fixed on the screen where it shows a photo of the man I saw on the magazine and his family. Jun clicks on the photo and then he zooms the view towards a young man who was standing behind said man.

“It’s me!” That man in the photo looks exactly like me. I feel cold sweat in my palms as I look at the name under the photo. _Sakurai Sho_. I continue reading the article.

 

_Eldest son, Sakurai Sho is a KEIO graduate and now working on the stairs to succeed his father. He is believed to be as good as his father in business and has gained respect from many people with his own abilities. Sakurai Sho – a true prodigy indeed!_

I look at Jun. “I tried looking up Sakurai Shin on the Internet and stumbled upon this. I guess we know your identity now” he said. I let out a sigh as I give the laptop back.

“But the man in my dream said that it is my father’s wish for me to die. What exactly happen in my past?” I say in frustration. If trying to regain my memory will be this confusing, I rather create a new memory from scratch.

***********************************

I keep on having the same dream every night and I couldn’t go to sleep without waking up in the middle of night – perspiring as I think about the dream. This time, I wake up because of Jun’s worry voice. He sits on the bed and wipes my sweat. I hold his hand tightly while whispering my fear. He hugs me and his soothing voice keeps on telling me everything will be okay. I drift back to sleep while hugging him that night. Ever since then, Jun would always accompany me to sleep and I would always feel assure whenever I see him sleeping beside me every morning.

***********************************************

Jun’s friend who is working at Sakurai’s Holdings visits the house. He is surprised when he sees me and it totally proves that I am indeed the Sakurai Sho. Once the three of us sit at the living room comfortably, Jun immediately tells Aiba the main reason why he called him. Aiba listens to everything with full concentration. He promises that he would try to investigate the matter.

“Are you sure about this?” Jun asks me once Aiba has gone home; his fierce eyes staring directly into mine.

“I need to know the truth. I can’t live with uncertainty” I whisper. Jun holds my hand tightly.

“No matter what happen, I am by your side” he said in a low tone. I smile at him. Somehow his words make me calm.

********************************

A week later, Aiba comes back with shocking news. He seems a bit hesitant to tell me about it. After being surrounded with a deep silence for awhile, Aiba finally gathers the courage to tell us everything. It seems like I had found out about something that I shouldn’t

“Something I shouldn’t know about?”

“I guess it has something to do with the funds that the company receives from Johnny Kitagawa”

Jun is shocked when he hears the name. I look at him with confusion – asking for an explanation about this Johnny guy.

“He’s a leader of Kitagawa clan – one of the most powerful and dangerous yakuza clans”

“Why would a yakuza’s leader want to invest in the company?” None of us have an answer for that question. I start to feel that my mind is in chaos – the information is all over the place and I couldn’t connect it together. It’s like I’m in a labyrinth with no certain exit.

********************************************

My mind keeps on thinking about the connection between Sakurai Holdings and Kitagawa clan yet I find a dead end. My head starts to throb again. This time the pain is stronger that I need to hold into my head. Just when I feel like I cannot handle it anymore, I feel soothing fingers massaging my _temples_. When I peek through my half lidded eyes, I could see that Jun is standing beside me – his fingers keep on massaging my head lightly.

“I told you that you don’t have to force yourself to remember right?”

“I can’t help it. I need to know the truth. I’m sick of living in a maze” I said and then stare at Jun’s face. He sighs as he sits beside me, looking straight into my eyes.

“What would you do once you know the truth?”

Jun’s sudden question makes me freeze. It is something that I haven’t thought about. The only thing that I want is to know the truth. I haven’t thought further than that. I shook my head slightly – indicating that I don’t really have a plan. Jun is still staring at me with concerned eyes.

“Are you sure you want to know the truth?” he asks me in a tone that indicates his concern, a tone that tells me that he cares.

“I – I don’t know. But I do know one thing. I want my memory back. I’m tired of living in the emptiness. I’m sick of wondering about my past. It’s like I am in a labyrinth and I can’t see the exit and somehow it makes me scared. Scared of a past that I don’t even remember! Do you understand, Jun? I’m lost and scared but I can’t do anything about it because I myself don’t know what is the thing that I’m afraid of! My mind is like a broken puzzle and I’m tired of trying to complete it _._ I don’t even know from where to start. This is the only chance for me to know about my past!”

All sort of emotions rush to my mind and when I realize, tears are streaming down my face. Jun leans forward and wipes them away. I stare at him but my eyes are blurry due the tears. I lean towards him and caught his lips into a kiss. Jun seems surprised at first, before he relaxes and responds to the kiss. I bring my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss – taking everything that Jun offers. His hands slip under my shirt – trailing along my abdomen. I moan when his fingers are playing with my nipple. I push Jun to lie down on his back and discard his shirt. My eyes stare at the sight of his beautiful body once the shirt is gone. He blushes and averts his eyes from me.  I lean forward and kiss him tenderly once again. Everything that happens after that kiss blows my mind away and I couldn’t really remember the details except that it is amazing.

************************************

I walk into the bookstore and greet my co-workers before heading towards Nino who is sitting at the counter. Instead of his usual greeting, he shows me a magazine. I frown as I look at it. It is a tabloid magazine which contains a disclosure on a secret connection between Johnny Kitagawa and Sakurai Shin. I feel dizzy and my head is spinning when I see the pictures. Suddenly, my world turns pitch black and I couldn’t remember anything.

********************************************

When I open my eyes, I notice that I am in my room and Jun is looking at me with his usual worry expression. I give him a weak smile as I get up. He gives me a glass of water and I gladly take it. I sip the water and put the glass on the bedside table.

“What happened?” I ask him.

“Nino called me and said that you passed out at the bookstore. I’m the one who should make the question. What happened?” he says and I could sense that he is serious. His tensed up expression tells me that Jun is not happy with the incident. I reach for his hand and pull him to sit beside me – caressing his cheek as I look at him.

“It’s time to solve the entire puzzle” I said. He frowns. I smile and tell him that I have remembered everything.

*************************************************

I ask Aiba to help me getting some documents that I had hidden before. The documents contain every secret that my father wants to keep from public – all of his dirt and evidences about his connection with one of the most powerful and dangerous yakuza clans in Japan.  With a help from Nino and his acquaintance – Inspector Ohno, I manage to hand all the documents to the police without having to disclose my identity. Few days later, my father and Kitagawa are arrested while they are in the middle of their weekly meeting.

“Are you okay with this?” Jun asks while we are watching the news. I smile and nod.

“He asked people to kill me – his own son. He gets what he deserves”

“So, what are you going to do after this?”

I stare at him and smile.

“I’m going back to the company. There are some clients who still have faith in me and I’m going to use my strength to manage the company”

Jun looks sad.

“I guess you’ll be leaving then” he mumbles. I scoot closer to him and kiss his cheek.

“Who said anything about leaving? I’m not going to leave you. I’m going to bother you for life” I whisper as I kiss him. I could sense Jun’s smile throughout the kiss. After everything that happened, I am grateful that I meet Jun, being with him makes me happy and content. He’s all that I need in my life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sho's birthday contest in sakumoto


End file.
